1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for data usage management in an electronic device, and more particularly, to a system and method for providing enhanced control over estimate and overall cost and consumption of data in electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today is an era of smart phone wired or wireless devices such as, but not limited to, tablets, phablets, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), touch phones, feature phones, wearable computing devices, handheld devices, flexible devices, etc. As the usage of smart phone devices increases so does the uses of associated technology such as, but not limited to, Internet surfing, web chatting, instant messaging, etc. Also, there are certain applications which run in the background. However, a user of the device is mostly unaware of the data usage of the various applications or technologies which are running. The effect of this lack of awareness is that the user has to bear the additional cost of the data download.
There are several ways in which the user can identify the data usage, like using the “data usage” setting in the Android devices. However, these are all limited to the fact that the usage is shown in the form of data units, like MBs (Megabytes) or in GBs (Gigabytes) or the like. The user is more concerned about the cost of the data used and is less concerned with the technical terms of the data units.
A conventional solution describes a system and method of providing a notification to the mobile device when the thresholds of certain variables are reached. However, notification is only for the threshold reached.
The prior art does not give the user a firsthand experience where he can instantaneously check his data usage nor does it give the user the flexibility to check the data usage in the form of a currency of his choice. The present invention describes a system and method to provide a user with the flexibility to check the data usage by the incurred cost.